


Pheonix

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chronic Illness, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: Poem I wrote about living with Chronic Illness and those who rise from the ashes every day.
Kudos: 2





	Pheonix

We rise, like a Phoenix from its ashes everyday

We rise in the mornings after fitful sleep, to try again

We rise from a bed of ash, ready to try again

We rise in the aftermath of yet another devastating debilitating attack, to try again

We rise to another day of relentless ever-present pain, to try again

We rise

We rise and shake the dust of despair from our flaming plumage, and we try again

We are the Phenix, the reborn, the resilient bird of lore

We rise, knowing it may only be to flame out, fall, and rise again

But We Rise

And we try again

We are the Phenix and even when we feel hopeless

The fact that we rise and try again, is the proof of hope

And we share that with each other

We inspire each other

Rise again, rise again, and know you are a flaming symbol of strength unimaginable, courage incomprehensible, and a beacon to others who also struggle

We rise from the ashes of our battered souls, our desolate selves

We shake off the sorrow and we reach for the highest heights in the dawn of the new day

And should we falter, and the flames engulf us

Tomorrow we will rise and try again

We are the Phenix, our flame endures


End file.
